Remachine Script
Description Remachine Script (Aliases: File B-3X, Rema, and Bex) is a Neko with black cat ears and tail. She was a fallen human, who started developing magic after she was brought to the scientists and healed. They were successful, and she could use YELLOW magic. Unfortunately, having the same amount of magic as a monster, as she was human, almost killed her. So they used dust and monster DNA to give her the cat ears and tail. Then the team of scientists developed her magic so that she could be an asset to the royal guard. When she was deemed ready, they began using live subjects to raise her LV. The method worked a little too well. Rema tried to refuse to kill them, seeing that the subjects had done nothing wrong, but they forced her to do it anyway. The more LV she gained, the more strangely she acted. Then she snapped and lashed out at the scientists. The head scientist of the project developed thin, metal bands. He placed one around her neck and one on each upper arm and forearm. They were to help stabilize her LV, which in turn stabilized her personality. She attacked him again when she was 14 and escaped. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Rema is approximately 5'7" tall (1.7m) with a black, fluffy mohawk and black cat ears and tail. Her eyes are blue, but when she fights the whites of her eyes turn black, her right eye glows yellow, and her left eye turns red and starts leaking a red substance. The scientists think the red substance has something to do with her LV. When not wearing the lab-issued white clothes, she can be seen wearing a black, down-feathered vest with a yellow-furred hood, a yellow tank-top, ripped jeans, and faded grey high-tops. Abilities Her first ability was summoning small, cat-themed projectiles. she uses an array of different patterns to confuse her opponent and trap them into what she calls a "Mouse Trap", which is where she puts their SOUL into a box and makes them dodge the attacks, some of them being yellow. If the opponent is hit with a yellow attack, the pattern will immediately change into a western-style shoot-out with Rema. If it's the Pacifist run and the player clicks "yes" when Rema offers to show them her cool Special Attack, the Bullet Box turns into a Balloon Pop game with moving green balloons that heal the player by two HP every time the player successfully pops a balloon. Rema can AND WILL dodge some attacks, but in the Neutral/Genocide run if the player can successfully make her unstable by pissing her off, the collar around her neck will administer an electric shock that will stun her for a turn, leaving her vulnerable and unable to dodge. If the player gets a critical hit, their attack will have ten more damage added to the number of HP taken from a regular critical hit. This only works once. Relations Family *Dr. Pictorial Signature (Father-figure) Friends *TBD (If you want to be a Friend, post it on my wall. I have the right to decline.) Acquaintances *TBD (If you want to be an Acquaintance, post it on my wall. I have the right to decline.) Enemies *TBD (If you want to be an Enemy, post it on my wall. I have the right to decline.) Stats Neutral *HP: 50 *AT: 30 *DF: 30 *LV: 7 *EXP On Kill: 30 *Gold on Win: depends on amount of rounds in the fight and current LV of the player Pacifist *HP: 50 *AT: 20 *DF: 20 *LV: 5 *EXP On Kill: 10 *Gold on Win: depends on amount of rounds in the fight and current location Genocide *HP: 50 *AT: 40 *DF: 40 *LV: 9 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: depends on number of rounds in the fight, the LV of the player, and the location ACTs * Check * Ask About Ears * Taunt (Neutral/Genocide ONLY) * Complement (Pacifist ONLY) Quotes Encounter * Just walk away kid. You don't want to pick a fight with me. (Neutral. Option to battle.) * Don't mind me short-stack. I'm just passing through. '(Pacifist. Option to battle.) * '''I'll make you wish you hadn't left the RUINS. '(Genocide. Battle Begins.) Flavor Text * 'Rema-??? blocks the way. '(First encounter) * 'Looks inconvenienced. '(Neutral encounter) * 'Smells like Honey. '(Pacifist encounter) * 'Something gold can be seen from the corner of your eye. '(Genocide encounter) * 'Rema-??? Seems to be thinking of how to describe why she has cat ears. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 3) * 'The metal collar around her neck seems to be stunning her. The best time to attack would be now. '(Genocide immediately after Ask About Ears 7) * 'She refuses to talk anymore. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 8. She won't respond to Taunts or Asks) * 'You tell her that her attacks are too easy. '(Neutral Taunt 1) * 'You tell her that she looks like a harmless kitten. '(Neutral Taunt 2) * 'You tried to taunt her, but you have a feeling that if you did, the attacks would only get harder. '(Neutral Taunt 3+) * 'You tell her that you like her attack patterns. '(Pacifist Complement 1) * 'You tell her that you think she's cute. '(Pacifist Complement 2) * 'You tell her that you think her ears are cool. '(Pacifist Complement 3) * 'You tell her that you'd like to be friends. '(Pacifist Complement 4) * 'You tell her that her attacks are pathetic. '(Genocide Taunt 1) * 'You tell her that she's a freak. '(Genocide Taunt 2) * 'You tell her that she should've died when the scientists tried to kill her. '(Genocide Taunt 3) * 'You tell her that you won't stop until she gives up and everyone she knows will keep dying. '(Genocide Taunt 4) * 'The metal collar around her neck seems to be stunning her. The best time to attack would be now. '(Genocide Taunt right after reply 4. most-likely End of battle) Replies *'HP: 50, AT: 40 DF: 40, LV: 9. Thinking on whether to kill you or not. '(Neutral Check) *'HP: 50, AT: 20, DF: 20, LV: 5. Reluctant to fight you, Attack points go down by 5. '(Pacifist Check. Spare option is available) *'Check file corrupted. You are unable to Check Rema-??? She looks at you with disgust. '(Genocide Check) *'What's it to you? '(Neutral Ask About Ears 1) *'Quit asking kid. I'm not telling. '(Neutral Ask About Ears 2) *... (Neutral Ask About Ears 3+) *'M-My ears? W-Why d-d-does it m-matter? '(Pacifist Ask About Ears 1) *'Don't ask me again please. I don't like talking about it. '(Pacifist Ask About Ears 2) *'I might tell you one day, but please stop asking about them now. '(Pacifist Ask About Ears 3) *... (Pacifist Ask About Ears 4+) *'You wanna know, huh? '(Genocide Ask About Ears 1) *'Fine. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 2) *'It was a freak accident. My SOUL was unstable. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 4) *'They're the reason why I'm alive. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 5) *'''But you know what else happened when my SOUL started cracking? (Genocide Ask About Ears 6) *'M Y L V I S U N S T A B L E T O O . '(Genocide Ask About Ears 7) *'Do you want me to turn it up a notch or two? '(Neutral Taunt reply 1) *'Harmless? Fine. TAKE THIS SHORT-STACK! '(Neutral Taunt reply 2. Attack pattern gets harder) *'You like it? Thanks! I have a cooler one. Wanna see? '(Pacifist Complement reply 1. Yes or No) *(You click No) Your loss. '(Pacifist Complement reply 1-A. She no longer replies to Complements) *(You click Yes) '''Awesome! I think you'll like it! '(Pacifist Complement reply 1-B. Attack pattern changes to Special Attack) *'Aw shucks folks I'm speechless. '(Pacifist Complement reply 2) *'You think my ears are cool? Well, I guess if you like them I'll take it as a complement... '(Pacifist Complement reply 3) *'You know what? I like you kid. Sure I'll be your friend. '(Pacifist Complement reply 4. Spare option is available) *'Remachine Script wants to be your friend. '(Pacifist Complement 5+. Attacks are ridiculously easy) *'PATHETIC?! I'll show you pathetic you- you- '(Genocide Taunt reply 1. Attack patterns double in difficulty) *'I'M NOT A FREAK! I'm not... '(Genocide Taunt reply 2. Attacks get slightly easier) *'I should've... wait, how do you know about that! '(Genocide Taunt reply 3. Attacks get slightly easier.) *'Not if I kill you FIRST! '(Genocide Taunt reply 4) *'You aren't worth saving. '(Neutral death) *'What have you done? '(Pacifist death) *'Go back to hell, pathetic human. '(Genocide death) Trivia *Her favorite thing to drink is Honey *She doesn't like any scientist she meets, regardless of their background. *She can't figure out if she's human or monster, and get's insulted if you call her either. *Her SOUL is a yellow monster SOUL with red cracks from too much LV. It's a condition she developed in the Lab. *She will regularly stop after her turn in battle to wipe the red from her eye. It looks similar to her crying blood, but it's merely an inconvenience. *She is well-versed in science from over-hearing the scientists from her cell and stealing books to educate herself when she was younger. *She has theories about timelines and thinks about it when she's bored. She's known to give herself panic attacks from worrying about what could've happened in the past and what could happen based on her decisions in the present and future. *One of her teeth (Her right canine) was knocked out during one of her escape attempts. She insisted on a gold replacement. *She has sharp teeth due to her LV, but she regularly sharpens her gold tooth. *She doesn't like small spaces or being physically restricted, besides the bands which she cannot remove herself. *If the bands are deactivated/removed, she goes into a panicked state and attacks anyone in the general area. *She prefers to not talk about herself and will change the subject if asked. *She doesn't know her birthday. *This is NOT the canon version of Rema. If you want see the canon version, click '''here. AUs SCP-Tale=Item Number: SCP-128 Object Class: Euclid Name: Remachine Script Special Containment Procedures: SCP-128 is to remain located within an E9 Standard Holding Cell. All personnel entering the chamber are to be equipped with bullet-resistant articles of clothing to prevent accidental deaths. SCP-128 is to be fed on a bi-daily basis and is to be given Class-3 luxuries. Description: SCP-128 is a 1.7m tall Class-A humanoid monster, which possesses average human features, save for the ears and tail of //Felis catus// (Domesticated cat). SCP-128 is capable of creating and destroying a pair of two golden guns at will, both of which have an indefinite amount of ammunition. When provoked, SCP-128's pupils become black, and its surrounding eye color which change to yellow and red on the right and left respectively. Of note, the red eye leaks on occasion, which is believe to be REDACTED. ---- SCP-Tale Farther Description (Only on This Page) SCP-128 is compliant to a degree and constantly thinks about ways to escape. She doesn't like it when personnel come in without knocking or when she gets her train of thought interrupted and will shoot at personnel if they do. She regularly bargains for her freedom and will yell at the cameras in her cell until someone comes or until she gets bored. To stay entertained, she draws things about her past (once she drew the floor plans to the lab she was "tortured" in), writes stories, or creates math problems that she makes the personnel who enter try to solve. |-|deltarune=Becca Leonard (Aliases: Bex and Black Cat) is a human with a justice SOUL. She was born on July 23rd to a human couple in a city that neighbored the monster city. When she was four, her parents died in a car accident and she was put up for adoption. A skeleton science professor visited the city a few months later and found Bex sitting outside her foster home with an Algebra I book her foster siblings lent her. He immediately took interest, proved he was a suitable parent, and adopted Bex. |-|Undead!Tale=(I am the owner of this AU. Not an adopt, I created it.) Becca Leonard was the justice SOUL, and third to fall into the underground. She was found by one of the scientists in the lab and was raised by him. She developed her own magic, which was summoning two Golden Pistols. The Empty Gun was hers until she discarded it when she started summoning her own. When she was twelve, her brother, who was a kindness SOUL, fell to the underground and was infected by Chara. He is the reason why there are so many Risen monsters. He was killed on his way to the capital by one of the Royal Guards. Rema hasn't been the same since. |-|X-Tale=Loyalty: Asgore Side of War: Hotlandian Abilities: Golden Pistols, Can turn her opponent's SOUL yellow, Bone Bullets (normal and yellow). Stats: HP- 50, ATK- 40, DEF- 40 Description: Rema is 5'7" (1.7m) with a black fluffy mohawk. She has battle scars up and down her arms and eletrical burn scars around her neck, upper arms, and forearms. She wears a black leather vest, a red tank-top, grey jeans, and red converse high-tops. She has a scar on her right cheek just below her eye. Her personality is generally hostile and she reluctantly takes orders from Asgore. She doesn't enjoy killing other monsters, but she does it anyway. |-|Undertale: From the Ashes=Remachine Script: Becca Leonard, or informally known as Script, is a 14 year old human that lives in Jacksville. She's a Justice SOUL that strives to live up to the expectations of one, dispite her short temper. She believes that Asgore's intentions are not malicious and secretly wants to help him, leaving helpful notes in well-hidden hiding places. Undertale: From the Ashes Farther Discription (Only on this Page) Script looks at life from both points of view and tries to see everything from the eyes of her friends and enemies to better understand their motivations. That's why she's so good at resolving arguments... but not so good at avoiding them with anyone else. Her short temper with anyone she doesn't already know tends to get her in trouble. When she heard about Asgore, she started reading up on every legend she could find about the monsters to help her understand why his actions are justified. She doesn't agree with what he's doing, but she may've taken a Soul or two from people on the verge of death to help Asgore without bloodshed. They're hidden well at the edge of town with a little note written in the Remachine Script font for him. It's just up to whether or not Asgore is clever enough to find it's hiding place. |-|Rodentale=Remachine Script, AKA Scrappy, is a small, black cat with yellow eyes and a thin chain collar with a bell. She lives in Snowdin and is frequently chased around by Annoying Dog. She's friends with a couple rodents and can be found prowling around the outskirts to deter potential threats. Black cats are generally unlucky after all. ---- Rodentale Farther Description (Only on This Page) Remachine Script and her brother, Metal Clasher, were once both humans. Their parents shoved them down a hole into the Underground where they found themselves among rodents. The specific magic from the Barrier, since it wasn't made for humans, started changing them into something else; little black cats. Metal Clasher had swam across the ocean to try to find a way out, but by the time he had found it, he was too small to swim back. |-|AngelicTale=Remachine Script is a monster who lives in Snowdin. She will give the player the Silver Bullets quest. ---- Silver Bullets Quest Location: Northern Snowdin Chapters: Cold Heart Cold Steel Story: This quest will become available if the player completes The Bloody Start, and then kills at least five monsters in Snowdin Town. If the player does this and then goes to Northern Snowdin, Remachine Script will be seen beside a tree. When the player interacts with her, she will glare at them and ask what they want. If the player chooses to say that they want her dead, she'll laugh face and thank the player for being honest. She'll ask for their help in finding something of hers in exchange for something that could help them later on. If the player chooses to say that they want her out of the way instead, she the quest will terminate, and Remachine Script will disappear into the forest. If the quest is accepted, Remachine Script will ask the player to find the Silver Choker she lost. The choker will spawn in the River area, and can be found by investigating some boulders near the Southern edge of the area. The choker can be kept and worn, sold, or returned to Remachine Script. Keeping the choker will leave the quest open until the chapter concludes. Returning the choker will cause Remachine Script to thank the player and give them a Golden Gun, then leave. Refusing the fetch quest will initiate combat with Remachine Script. SINS: Terminating the quest early will Increase the player's Pride SIN counter. Fighting Remachine Script will increase the player's Wrath SIN counter. Keeping or selling the choker will increase the player's Greed SIN counter. Other Works I am writing a story on Wattpad that connects Remachine Script and Becca Leonard. Link will be released when I start Publishing Chapters. Gallery Picture I drew of Rema Credit NoraTM Animations: For helping me develop Rema Rotty Rat: For introducing me to everybody. EndyCat: For being weird in the group chats. #KoolaidMan Val: For rping with me when Rema was a cringy edge-lord in her development. Yossi: For adding Rema to the SCP-Tale and X-Tale wiki! SecondEdgeofBlade: FOR THE AWESOME SPRITE!